


Day Off

by Skullszeyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, POV Umino Iruka, Romance, Short & Sweet, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi have a day off together.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything Naruto related ever since I received...a flame. It was annoying, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue writing in the Naruto fandom...but I want too. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Iruka was enjoying the warm afternoon air, sighing contently on his own until he opened his eyes when the wind shifted and stilled, and he found his friend sitting beside him.

“Hello,” Kakashi said pleasantly.

Iruka arched his brows at the sight of him. “Kakashi. I didn’t think I’d see you today.” He was a little caught off guard by his appearance, and mostly because Iruka has been trying to sort out a few of his thoughts and feelings that came from Kakashi.

Kakashi rubbed his neck, seeming nervous. “I was wondering where you were.”

“Why?”

“Isn’t it your day off?” Kakashi asked, dropping his hand.

“It is. I was actually going to head home, rearrange a few of my furniture, and maybe even start on some work related things,” said Iruka, creating that mental list inside his head now that he was thinking about it.

Kakashi chuckled. “Is that all? It’s your day off and you’d rather do that?”

“And what would you think I do, and isn’t it your day off as well?” Iruka asked, finally able to calm his nerves since Kakashi had shown up.

Kakashi was staring for a moment, then he looked away almost in a thoughtful manner. Was there a lot on his mind as well? “I wouldn’t mind if you came over for dinner.”

Iruka blinked, heart thudding in his chest, thoughts rummaging throughout at what he had just heard. Did Kakashi...ask him out? Wait, no, it’s dinner...friends have dinner, co-workers...friends...more?

“What?” Iruka asked, unable to get out anything sensible besides his own shock.

Kakashi sighed, then he stood in front of Iruka, leaning close with almost a bored look in his eye. “I said, do you want to come over for dinner?”

Iruka swallowed, trying to process the question. “As...friends?”

“As friends,” Kakashi said, staying where he was and staring into Iruka’s eyes, “or we can treat it as more.”

_More._

_More?_

“What do you mean?” Iruka asked, face becoming warm.

Kakashi sighed. “If it’d make you less confused, I’m asking you out on a date, come over to my place for dinner. Unless you’d want to rearrange your furniture and do work related stuff.”

Iruka face tingled, but he couldn’t help the laugh escaping, including the look of confusion now on Kakashi’s face. “I’d do both by tonight, unless you want to help.”

Kakashi straightened, hands tucked in his pant pockets. “Alright. Come to my place at five, and then after, we can go to yours.”

He nodded, unable to stop the warmth bubbling inside of him, it seemed it had replaced the nerves they both felt as Kakashi walked off. At least they were now doing something together.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's a short fic, but I don't mind. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
